Dream
by RainThePiscean
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title so bare with me, I got this idea from reading about Logan's daughter, read and review please


I don't own X-Men or anything else for that matter, but OC is mine.

* * *

I had been in this forest for a while so far and still I am not sure as to where I am, in fact I am now more then certain that I am not in my world at all; I had come across a bear a little while after I woke up and it attacked me, I knew it would but I didn't think that it would just DIE after one hit, I mean what the hell!

It's like I was suddenly thrown into some place where there are only weak things that just die after one hit.

Right now I've made a nearby cave my temporary home away from home so that at least I can sleep some where, I even found a nearby calm stream to hopefully get a look at myself, I have to say I look pretty good: I have duel colored hair from temple to temple my hair is but I gotta say it's strange, during a storm there was a lot of noise and a lot of visitors, an explosion too, and the smell of brimstone of the wind.

It didn't matter; as long as they didn't bring their little war to me I didn't care.

The days passed and I was starting to get the lay of the place; when during the night I would sometimes feel someone prod my mind in my dreams, almost as if they were trying to find me, I don't think I want to be found yet. So I keep my shields tight and sleep.

I can feel people; their emotions, my Matii told me that when you can feel another beings emotions its called empathy, may her soul rest in peace.

I think I should have stayed in the cave this morning, it's raining, and the air seems charged and the forest was so still, didn't look like I was going to find any rabbits or bears, so it'll have to be fish I guess.

Rummaging through the few belongings I had I found the net that my Matii helped me make when I was little, took up my staff and took to the woods towards the river I found when I got here. This was going to be a long day.

I had been right, it was going to be a long day, the woods were empty, the river was flooded and the fish were frantic, it was hard catching them in-edge-wise even with my claws. And now the walk back is just as bad what with the mud and now horrible vision because of the storm.

As I walk out of the tree line I hear the unmistakable sound of fighting, it actually sounded like two animals killing each other, so me being me I went towards the sounds; who knows, maybe I can scavenge what ever was left from the fight.

Coming out onto the clearing I stopped dead. It wasn't animals fighting; it was people! Two men to be exact, one with long dirty blonde hair and tall body, he wore a duster jacket that was frayed at the tips and almost knee high boots, he was roaring and slashing at another man, though this one a bit shorter, stockier and fiercer then the other, he was wear' in a body suit that was black and dark orange along with a mask that emphasized his fierceness.

He was snarling and slashing just like the other but with what looked like metal claws that extended out of his knuckles; watching them fight I became suddenly aware that I had just intruded onto what looked like a long time feud, it didn't look like they had spotted me so as slowly as I can I try to back away into the trees again *snap* Stry! It was the smallest, tiniest noise and still they hear it!

I hear the smaller one yell something at me, but I can't understand what he said, just as I am about to turn tail the larger one lunges at me; slamming me onto the ground with a snarl, the other one is shouting now, but all I can think to do is grab one of the many stones nearby, I charge it and thrust it into the large one's mouth.

He seemed surprised but just before the rock exploded he slashed my chest and right side, the explosion sends him away and sprawling, the other one surprises me by appearing at my side suddenly; he picks up all my scattered things and then comes for me and he takes off at an open sprint, I try to tap him to get his attention, when I get it I point in the direction of my cave, it's still raining so the tall one will have trouble tracking us anyway and it was a good ways away too so it would be fine for a time.

Getting my hints he heads that way and I feel myself surrender to darkness and peaceful sleep.

I woke to the crackle of a fire; I open my eyes and hiss slightly as the sudden onslaught of light in my eyes, I can tell that I am not alone and wonder if the man that saved me stayed with me and slowly sit up.

"So your awake, then maybe you can tell what your doin' out here kid." I look in the direction of the voice and see that he did in fact stay—his mask was off and I could clearly see him—I see a hint of recognition in his eyes and wonder what about me could possibly be familiar, but I still didn't know what he was saying, so I decided to say something to get it across that I didn't understand.

"**I can't understand what you're saying."** The look of surprise I received was enough to know that he got it.

He sighed slowly before placing his hand on his chest then said in a clear voice, "Logan," then motioned the same hand in my direction.

Getting the idea I placed my hand on my chest and introduced myself **"Kane"** I think he nodded repeating my name, I smiled doing the same with his name, then checked my side noting that my shirt had been removed and replaced with bandages and the rest of me had been covered with my bearskin.

Logan inched closer to me suddenly and I got that he probably wanted to check my wounds. But that didn't make me any less startled, he brought his hands up in what looked like a peaceful gesture when I stiffened, my body language told him to stay back and I was grateful that he did just that.

Looking over the bandaged area I started to take them off, I could tell that Logan wanted to do it to make sure that I didn't hurt myself but I motioned for him to wait.

I finally got the bandages off me and was glad to see that the skin was knitting together just fine but then stopped, the area still bloody and raw but not life threatening; that was about as far as my healing would go at the moment, I was still young after all or so my Matii had told me.

A gasp from Logan brought my attention back to him, he was staring at how my skin had stitched itself together, making eye contact he brought up his left hand taking off the glove to show the unmarred skin underneath, then with one of his claws extended sliced his palm and scaring me enough to cry out in sudden panic.

He shushed me and showed me his injured hand; I gawked at seeing the skin knit back together and show unmarred flesh—like me.

I think I came to a decision then, and decided to place my life in this mans hands; It was a risk but he has yet to show any negative intent so as a show of trust I brought up my left hand and allowed the organic metal that is my bone structure to seep out over my fingers and become like claws first spiking up toward the knuckles like blades then down over the digits and extending a little farther making for a wicked combination of blades.

Both of us coming to an understanding settle down for the night after eating our fill of fish and what was left of the bear meat then called it a night, Logan took first watch, though a little hesitant I opted to take the chance.

The next time I woke up it was by Logan, it looked like he had opted to just let me sleep the rest of the night and it also looked like he had taken the liberty of packing everything up the smoked bear meat aswell, so it looks like he wants us to head out, good. If he knows his way out of this forest then I'm all for it.

Getting up I slip on a spare loose tunic and my shirt—what was left of it anyway, I had to carefully cut the midsection from the fabric—over my fresh bandages and shoulder my pack, not forgetting my staff we head out into the forest and away from the cave to the west it looked like, at least that's what I'd hoped was west, the stars were in odd posissions the night before.

After stopping by a very out of the way tree, to dig up was looked like an emergency pack he changed, replacing the bodysuit for a pair of boots, a durable looking pair of pants, a black shirt and a soft-leather jacket also pulling the sleeves halfway up his fore arms, complete with a hat of some sort, I gave him an incredulous look which he shrugged off.

It was a few minutes into walking that I noticed that the language barrier wasn't help'in any and to top it off: it was boring. So aside from that maybe body language and emotion would do that trick, so slowly letting down my shields' I tested it by sending out a questioning tug, hopefully he would understand.

Logan stopped walking suddenly turning to me and gave his own tug, I could tell that he was trying to understand what it was exactly that I had just done, and finally I asked in my own tongue; **"Can you understand me, Logan?"** his eyes widened the slightest bit and grinned "Yeah, I get'cha kid." I'm not sure if he knew or not but his acknowledgment made the link I constructed for him a permanent thing. Now no matter what we said to one another, or where we were we would know.

"**How far are we going?"** I finally asked after we had taken to a dirt road that cut through the dense green.

"There's a town a little ways down the road here, if I can get a hold of a phone then I can get us a ride." He told me just knowing full well that I could understand him over our bond.

Well he was right about the town but I opted to stay just outside of the town, close enough to enter but far enough away to escape to the trees if need be. He understood and made for the first establishment that came into view.

+++++++++With Logan+++++++++

I wanted to make this quick, the kid may have said that he would be fine but that didn't mean that he would be—kid was still hurt after all, still can't believe what just happened, its like he unlocked the part that had to do with comprehension between our languages, I don't even have to speak his language to know what he's try'in ta say now.

The first building I walk into is a convenience store, luckily after taken a quick look at a wall map that I was able to figure out where we were, finally finding the phone I dialed the number for the direct line and waited.

"_Logan, is that you?"_ It was Chuck, good.

"Yeah it's me, I need a pick-up. I found a kid out here, I think he may be _something_ about him but I'm not sure yet, he can't speak English but I can understand him somehow." He knew he was pleading but didn't care, the beast in him already identified the kid as its cub, and the sooner he got the kid someplace safe the sooner he could relax.

"_I see, is he alright? There are no injuries to speak of I hope."_ I grinned at the concern.

"Can't talk about it on the phone, can you come get us though, I want to get him settled and checked out asap." I heard a few keys be'in taped before he told me that he had our location and that Ororo would be out there within the hour.

I take a deep breath of relief and take a moment compose myself—the sudden rush of panic sets me off again and I take off outside and back to the kid.

My anger flares when I see about five men surrounding a tree, the kids nowhere in sight, but I can smell his blood.

"**Logan!"** that was the kid, he must of climbed it when the men came, I felt a wave of parental instinct shoot though me and charge the group.

* * *

Whoa that took a while, so tell me what you think.


End file.
